A Complicated Love
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: "Do you love me...?" Tamaki said suddenly, trying to hide his slight sad voice. Hikaru froze. Was this some kind of trick or was it real? He had feelings for him he knew that but he only truly loved Kaoru...well at least he was pretty sure.


Hi everybody. This idea had been on my mind for a while so I thought why not?

For those that had already read this and are wondering why it looks different it's because I'm doing some minor edits to my stories to make them more appealing to you, my lovely readers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. I also make no money off of this story.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, slight D/s, bondage, punishment, fluff, sex, language

**Help**: _'Any thoughts look like this._' "Speaking looks like this." "Mumbled or misheard speech looks like this." If a word is emphasized it will either look like _this, THIS,_ or THIS. _**"Psychic or implied speech looks like this."**_

So now, let's begin my very first Ouran fanfiction!

* * *

**A Complicated Love**

"Wow...sucks to be us," came Hikaru's voice from the music room. Kaoru had gone home early because of a headache and insisted that Hikaru stay behind.

"We suck." That was Tamaki who had stayed at the school because of troubles at home.

"I can suck." Hikaru's voice had taken on a more seductive tone. "And I swallow too." That got the desired result of Tamaki's face slowly becoming bright red. A knowing smile was on Hikaru's features now. "Mmm...What's wrong boss?"

"N-N-NOTHING!" the blond said while covering his face.

Hikaru smirked, "Really?" He pressed his body against Tamaki's. "Cause you sure seem to be having a problem down there."

Tamaki gasped silently, "H-Hikaru…"

The ginger whispered in his ear, "Yes Tama-chan?" before giving that same ear a sensual lick.

A sot moan was his answer followed by a quiet, "N-Nothing."

Not believing him he gently cupped the blond. "Really?" He sucked on the ear in front of him, nipping it on occasion.

Tamaki moaned louder and leaned against the ginger. "M-Mhmm…"

The hand began groping him through his pants. "Are you sure? Cause if there isn't a problem I can just stop right now."

A soft cry came from parted lips. "A-Ahh! D-Don't!"

The hand stopped moving, "Don't what Tama-chan? Be specific now."

The blonde grabbed the other hand. "D-Don't stop touching me!" His voice had a slight desperate tone to it.

A smirk lit up Hikaru's face. "Gladly." His hand went into Tamaki's pants to touch his member skin on skin.

"A-HAH!" Tamaki dropped to his knees automatically.

Hikaru went down with him and pushed him onto his back. "Now, now Boss. Just relax." He undid the other's pants, pushing aside the boxers in order to kiss Tamaki's cock.

The prince's back arched up off the ground as he moaned out his pleasure. "H-Hikaru! J-Just do it!" In obedience Hikaru took the stiff member in his mouth and immediately swallowed and hummed around it. Tamaki's back arched even more as he clawed at the ground and made many pleasure filled sounds. When Hikaru started moving on it, bobbing gently and raking his nails lightly down the pale chest and stomach, Tamaki cried out. "H-HIKARU!" His own nails that were clawing at the ground were beginning to bleed.

Hikaru smirked and nipped gently as he released it to lick up the precum at the tip. "Mmm. You taste so good Tama-chan." He wrapped his lips around the leaking member again, wanting more.

"Aahhh!" In his rush of excitement the blond unknowingly thrust forward.

The other gagged a bit as it was suddenly further in his mouth before he began sucking again. "Mmmm." He moaned around it and began fondling Tamaki's balls, enticing beautiful pants and pleasured moans from him. He pulled off just before Tamaki could release and smirked down at him.

A glare was sent his way as the blond gasped in denied release. "B-Bastard!"

Hikaru crawled over him and leaned down to whisper against his lips, "I can't let you have all the fun."

That caused Tamaki's face turned red in embarrassment. "W-What?"

The twin took Tamaki's hand and placed it against his own clothed erection. Taking the cue Tamaki smirked and slowly started rubbing him. Hikaru moaned loudly and pushed against him. "Oh fuck yes!"

Tamaki snickered and squeezed hard. "Do you want it?"

The ginger was now panting. "Hell yes I do!"

Suddenly he was flipped over with Tamaki pinning him. "Now, I want you to yell…no SCREAM what you want me to do to you!" He was actually enjoying the power he felt at this moment.

The twin didn't care that he'd never bottomed before. "I want you to fuck me senseless! Make it so I can't walk and so that Kaoru knows what I did without him! Fuck me till I can't scream anymore! Please!"

Tamaki's smirk grew perverted and he whispered into the twin's ear in a sexy voice, "Can do." He stood up, pulling Hikaru up with him, and pinned him to the wall.

The seme-turned-uke shivered at the voice and moaned at the thoughts in his head. "Oh yes!"

He turned Hikaru so he was facing the wall. "Stay like that. I'll be right back." He walked off and went through Hikaru's bag to find the lube he knew was in there.

Hikaru couldn't help but turn around, his curiosity winning out. As soon as he locked eyes with Tamaki he knew he just made the biggest mistake of the night. He saw something in those eyes that sent shivers down his spine. It was a hidden dominance and secret perversion that might even put Kaoru's and his to shame.

Tamaki smirked as he walked back slowly with a paddle in his hand. "Ah. Disobeying are we?" He was talking in a deep sexy voice again.

Hikaru's eyes widened and he took an involuntary step back. Unfortunately he could only press further against the wall. "N-No! I swear I wasn't!" While he was slightly scared he was also still VERY aroused.

"Don't lie to me." Tamaki roughly turned him around and whacked him with the paddle, smirking evilly.

Hikaru cried out at the sharp smack. "I wasn't!" He bit his tongue. _'Why can't I just shut up!'_ he yelled in his head.

"I love the sounds you are making, darling Hikaru." Tamaki whacked him again, but a bit harder. The disobedient uke whimpered as he bit his lip to keep from saying anything else. Tamaki snickered evilly and picked up some handcuffs. "Shall we use these?"

Hikaru's eyes widened considerably once he saw what he was talking about. "Where did you get those?" He took a few steps to the side in an attempt to get away before freezing at the look Tamaki sent him. That looked seemed to say, _**"Take one more step and you'll sorely regret it."**_

"Come closer, little Hikaru." Tamaki was spinning the cuffs on his finger with a sadistic smile planted on his face.

Hikaru whimpered before taking a few shaky steps towards the evil looking blond.

He grabbed both of Hikaru's hand and cuffed him to the couch. "I'm going to destroy you."

Hikaru yelped and instinctively tried to pull on the cuffs only to find they weren't going anywhere. "NO! Wait!" He mentally hit his head against a wall realizing that he probably just made it worse

"Heh! Hikaru, you have no idea how many toys I have." Tamaki walked over to his bag and slowly pulled out a whip.

Hikaru's eyes widened and his struggling increased as his panic did too. He had no idea Tamaki was this kinky! If he had known he definitely wouldn't have started something…or at least would have considered it first. "No! Don't! I swear I'll listen from now on!"

A chuckle left the blond. "It's too late for that, Hikaru." Tamaki walked over and whipped him once.

He cried out, tears coming to his eyes as he began to scream apologies. "I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

Tamaki gave a fake pout. "But, I'm having fun." He whipped him again, giggling evilly. "Don't you want me to have fun?"

Hikaru sobbed again trying to plead once more with the blond. "I'm sorry! I won't disobey you again Boss! I promise!"

A brow rose as he considered his _prey_ and what had been said. "And what do I get in return?" Tamaki whipped him a few times.

"Anything you want! I'll do anything just please stop!" He was a sobbing mess and completely telling the truth about doing anything. He was not a masochist and this really hurt.

Tamaki smirked and his voice was low and smooth as silk when he gave his terms. "Call me Daddy."

The ginger blanched at the thought but one look at the whip and he was convinced it was better than before. "Yes Daddy. Anything you want." That felt really weird to say.

"Call me King." He was definitely liking this. He should do this more often!

"Of course King...anything...just...don't hurt me again." he tried to keep the whimper out of his voice but failed miserably at it.

Tamaki walked over and un-cuffed him. "Good boy. Now turn around."

Hikaru quickly did as told and turned to face the blond. Not looking in his eyes. He had done plenty of these kinds of games with Kaoru (though none of those had been so harsh and he was always in charge) so he knew not to look in his eyes.

"Turn back around." He got an idea.

Slightly confused, he did as he was told wincing at the sting on his back. He'd be sore the next day. Tamaki slowly walked up to him and slid Hikaru's shirt off. The ginger shivered slightly and winced again as the cloth brushed over his marked skin. He held back a small whimper and stood as still as he could. As Hikaru shivered, Tamaki gently whispered in his ear. "I want you."

Hikaru's breath hitched slightly at the words and another shudder went through his body. The voice was different than before. It was soft, caring, and filled with hidden emotions.

When Hikaru didn't respond another whisper was given. "Do you love me...?" He tried to keep the loneliness and sadness out of his voice. He wasn't sure he succeeded.

Hikaru froze. Was this some kind of trick or was it real? He had feelings for him he knew that but he only truly loved Kaoru...well at least he was pretty sure. So he said the only thing he could think of. "I-I don't know."

Tears welled up in Tamaki's eyes. Hikaru had to be joking. He wouldn't have sex with him for nothing...would he? "I have to go." He said fast as he threw his clothes back on.

Hikaru was confused about everything. Weren't they about to do something? His eyes widened as he realized it hadn't been a trick. He spun around and grabbed Tamaki's arm to stop him. "Wait! I said I just don't know. I have feelings for you but I'm only ever around Kaoru. I seriously don't know but there is something there." Tamaki's head snapped up at that. Tears flew, showing he was crying. Hikaru felt his heart hurt for a moment, knowing he had put those tears there. "I'm sorry. It's just a bit too early for me to tell if it's love. But I wouldn't just have sex with you for no reason, let alone let you do what you just did. If I only wanted a quick fuck I would've asked Kaoru for a blow job or something. I swear I do care about you."

Tamaki's eyes filled with pain again. "Apparently not enough!" He yanked his arm away, grabbed his bag, and ran out fast.

Hikaru stood there, no shirt on, back aching, and feeling like a complete asshole. He fell to the floor not even bothering to move to the couch. How could he look at Tamaki now? He really wished he had just said he loved him. Would've been easier and might not have been a lie.

As he ran down the hallway, Tamaki sobbed his heart out. Hikaru had no idea how much Tamaki loved him. No idea how much he cared for him. Yet, Hikaru just basically rejected him. He wanted to die...BADLY! Hikaru may have Kaoru but Tamaki had no one.

The Hitachiin realized that he needed to do something besides just sit there. He stood up and without even grabbing his shirt he ran out after Tamaki. Catching up fairly quickly he wrapped his arms around Tamaki from behind and held him still.

The blond was sobbing profusely as he screamed in frustration. "DAMMIT, JUST GO AWAY!" Tamaki began to struggle in Hikaru's arms.

He refused to let go and only held him closer. "No! You're hurting and what's worse is I'm the one who hurt you and I'll never forgive myself if I don't even try. I don't leave the people I love like this and I sure as hell won't leave you. So stop struggling dammit!"

When he heard _Love_ he automatically stopped struggling and relaxed into his arms. "Oh, Hikaru!" His voice was filled with emotion and love. But of course, only Tamaki could manage to have a bipolar reaction like that. Most people would have still been struggling and arguing.

Hikaru sighed, happy that Tamaki was fine again. "I'm sorry that it didn't come out right back there. I'm just scared about all this emotions stuff. Kaoru and I never knew anything besides each other and then you showed up and everything changed. You made our lives better...you made _my_ life better." He turned Tamaki around in his arms at some point in the speech so the blond could see the truth shining in his eyes. "And if that's not love then I don't know what is."

"I love you so much!" He was now crying tears of happiness. Tamaki knew, from now until the day he died, he would only have one love.

Hikaru sighed, smilingly slightly before leaning close to Tamaki's ear. He knew just what to do to pick him back up in the right mood. "I'll always love you...Daddy." The word was said in a deep voice that he usually only used with Kaoru in the bedroom.

"O-Oh god..." Tamaki melted completely and sunk to his knees.

Hikaru smirked at him, "So do you want to finish up where we left off? I'm sure you can think of plenty of ways to make me apologize for the misunderstanding."

He stood right up and smirked. "I want to stay in the halls so I can hear your moans echoing."

Hikaru gave a slight shudder at the thought and smirked at Tamaki, "Just give the orders my King and I'll follow them."

"Turn around and place your hands on the wall." Tamaki was now pulling down his pants then Hikaru's. The male nodded and did as told, pushing his ass out a bit and looking behind him. The blond reached into his pocket and found the lube from before. Tamaki then squeezed some out onto his fingers and stuck his fingers in Hikaru's entrance.

Hikaru winced. He had never bottomed before so this was all new to him. He bit his lip as he tried to concentrate on the pleasure instead of the pain.

Tamaki began searching through the entrance, exploring all of Hikaru. He grinned when Hikaru arched his back and let out a long moan that echoed through the empty hallways. He had just felt the best thing in his life meaning that Tamaki had found his prostate. "Oh god! Please! Again!"

"Heh. As you wish." Tamaki push his finger in deeper before adding another to continue stretching him.

Hikaru screamed this time and pushed back against the probing fingers. "Oh hell yes!" He was suddenly wondering why he hadn't tried this sooner but immediately realized that he really didn't care. If he was going to be uke it would only be for Tamaki.

"Are you ready, my love?" came the soft voice from behind him.

"Mmm!" He was beyond being able to put any kind of answer together. He finally managed to say something though. "FUCK ME DAMMIT!" His cry echoed and repeated making it sound sluttier and more demanding than it really was.

"Heh heh." Tamaki took his fingers out slowly, teasing him. He made Hikaru whimper at the loss and have to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood just to not growl and swear at Tamaki for taking so long. A few curses got through though. He laughed softly at that. "Ooo. Watch your words little one." As he finally took his fingers out he quickly thrust into Hikaru.

Hikaru moaned and clenched his hands into fists against the wall. It hurt like hell at first and he felt a tear escape his eye as he made a choking sound in pain.

"Just relax." Tamaki planted both hands on either side of Hikaru's head, thrusting numerous times harder each time.

Hikaru tried to do what he was told but it still hurt. Underneath the pain there was pleasure but he wasn't sure it would come forward in time. He moaned to make it seem like he was enjoying it and even pushed back against Tamaki's thrusts. He wouldn't ruin it for him anymore. Of course on the second push his eyes shot open when his prostate was hit dead-on and hard.

"Hnn!" Tamaki was trying very hard not to moan. After finding his prostate, he kept thrusting into it to bring as much pleasure to his uke as he could.

Hikaru was a screaming mess. Words fell from his lips, although most were unintelligible mixed with broken pleas and panted out requests for _harder_ and _faster_. He felt the coil tighten itself in his stomach and he quickly warned Tamaki. "I- oh god! I'm gonna cum!"

"I-I...g-go ahead!" Tamaki thrust one last time, harder than before, and released inside of him.

Hikaru shuddered and moaned his release. White streams of pleasure hitting the wall. His legs threatened to give out and he had to put all his weight on his arms and against the wall so as not to fall over.

After releasing, Tamaki pulled out of him and dropped to the floor. "I...Love...You...Hikaru." His panting made it hard to speak but he got the message across.

Hikaru slid down the wall, carefully avoiding the cum slowly dripping down it. He smirked tiredly. "This will...be interesting...to explain, ne?"

"Y-Yeah." He was panting heavily and sweating.

Hikaru kissed the top of Tamaki's head and whispered, "I love you Tamaki."

Tamaki's eyes widened and he felt as though he may faint. "R-R-Really?"

He chuckled tiredly. "Yeah...I do." His gaze turned playful. "But you'll have to share me with Kaoru."

"Oh, I know." He leaned on him and closed his eyes. "How are we going to clean this up?"

Hikaru smiled, "Well if I may have my pants back I can get my cell phone and call someone who's used to cleaning up these messes."

"Ah, they're over there." He pointed to them and got up to put on his own.

Hikaru reached over and pulled out his cell phone. He searched through the numbers before finally finding one and called it. After a few seconds he smiled and said, "Hey you mind doing a cleaning job for me?" Tamaki was leaning on the wall, his eyes closed and almost asleep. There was another second of silence before Hikaru laughed, "Yeah...you could say that. Just expect the usual but in the hallway by the music room, kay?" He hung up after getting his answer and then quickly pulled his pants before cuddling up with Tamaki in the hall, waiting for his family's car to come pick them up.

"So...Tired." Tamaki just a few minutes away from being asleep.

Hikaru leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Then sleep baby. I'll take care of you."

"I...Can't..." He didn't even finish his sentence before falling asleep a few seconds later.

Hikaru chuckled and pulled the sleeping male into his lap. Shortly after, the usual people that cleaned up _messes_ for him and Kaoru came and then his driver helped get them and their things in the car to take them both to the Hitachiin house. Now to tell Kaoru about this and possibly have a threesome.

* * *

**A/N**

So here is the all fixed up version. I can't believe that I put something as messy as it had been up here. Well now it's better. Thank you for reading and please review.

Peace-Out ^-^v

EntityLvr


End file.
